1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dispenser including a dispensing pump and a dispensing container. More particularly, the present invention relates to a dispensing container which includes a barrier bag for protecting the dispensed contents from contamination within the container.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is generally known to provide a barrier bag within a dispensing device to protect the contents contained within the dispenser from any other materials which may be in the container. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,008,830; 4,020,978; 4,457,455; 4,457,454; 4,696,415; 5,004,123; 5,012,956; 5,020,691; 5,115,944; 5,135,137; 5,137,179; 5,143,294; 5,156,295; 5,156,299; 5,156,300 and 5,176,294 each show dispensing devices wherein a barrier bag is used to surround and seal the dispensed contents within the dispensing container. Often, the barrier bag is used to prevent contact between a pressurized gas used to propel the contents out, e.g. in an aerosol device, and the contents themselves. In other prior art devices, the barrier bag is used to prevent contact between the dispensed contents and air which may be contained within the container.
In the prior art devices containing a barrier bag, it is often necessary to use a special fitting on the upper portion of the container to allow for the insertion and filling of the barrier bag. This special fitting makes prior art barrier bag systems incompatible with standard dispensing containers, and also requires additional assembly steps. Furthermore, the prior art devices containing barrier bags are not constructed to be used with conventional non-vented pumps which include a vented container structure.